Every Little Voice That Sounds
by Shiori the Weaver of Dreams
Summary: Sealand & Finland decide to head over to Latvia's house only to find something horribly wrong. Title has nothing to do with the actual story Rated for death & mild? violence/gore. If you want to read the letter go to Darkness Enveloping Me.


"Hurry up Mama we need to get to Raivis-kun's house desu yo," came the cheerful voice of the twelve-year-old micro-nation.

Finland shook his head smiling when would this young boy learn that he was not his mother. Even if he did look after the child like he was his own. "Don't worry Peter dear we'll get there soon enough."

But Sealand was unable to stand still buzzing with the contagious aura that always seemed to envelope him. He was particularly excited on this day though. Today he would be going to visit his best-friend Latvia whom he had not been able to see for quite some time on account of a cold that had confined him to his bedroom. Buzzing with an energy that had been pent up inside of him for weeks Sealand continued to run ahead of Finland shouting and leaping in a carefree way. The Latvian's house finally came into view as they walked up a small hill. Immediately the young boy began to sprint down the hill at full speed.

"Young man you slow down this instant. Oh don't trip." cried out Finland worriedly starting to run after him.

Ignoring Finland's shouts of protest Sealand came to the door of the Latvia's house. Grabbing hold of the doorknob he flung it open. "Raivis-kun the amazing Sea-kun has arrived. Hn Raivis..." the boy trailed off looking at the empty room that lay before his eyes.

Finland catching up to Sealand started to try and reprimand him and regain his breath. "Now Peter don't go off barging into other people's houses just like that it's rude." Finally catching his breath Finn started to look around as well. The house seemed to be empty but there was something about the air. It was light and wispy but at the same time heavy and smoldering it was the air of something not quite right.

"Raivis you can't hide from Sea-kun."

Sealand began his exploration of the house. Moving from room to room and after finding each empty he would move to another one only to find the new room as empty as the previous. "Hm what's that desu yo~?" the boy wondered aloud spotting a golden feather lying on the ground. Stooping down he bent over to gently pick up the feather between his fingers. Examining it closely he was captivated not by its bright color but also by the frailty that it held. Looking up from his new found treasure he decided to take a look into the room that lay in front of him.

Walking in he noticed the marbled floor hard and cold. The pure whiteness of it streaked with cracked and jagged lines of black. While a small twin sized bed lay in the center of the room and a gray woolen blanket daintily adorned the top of it. Not noticing anything else he decided to try a new room to search. But as he turned to move out of the room a powerful urge possessed him to continue looking. Moving his head he noticed a small closet he had not noticed before. The door to it was slightly raised above the ground allowing a small sliver of inky darkness to slip through. However he could see that part of the small opening was being blocked off by something. Pure curiosity overwhelmed Sealand at that point. Even though all his natural instincts were yelling at him to get as flee away from the door and its ominous presence. Slowly inching closer to the door the boy's fingers slowly closed over the cold metal handle. Turning it he wrenched it open a limp leg slipped out of it and there cold glassy eyes met his own.

xXxxXx

Finland wound his way through the many rooms of Latvia's house when finally his ears picked up on the acute sound of sobbing. Worriedly he raced to find the source of the heart wrenching sound. Finally he was able to locate the sound but immediately wished he had never. There sitting in an open closet was his son, holding onto the body of Latvia, and crying uncontrollably. The corpse that had once held the soul of Raivis Galante held in one hand a knife and in the other an equally dead bird. While a prominent cut could be seen streaking its way across said boy's throat. Leaving an angry crimson red trail still fresh enough to shimmer in the light as it continued to trickle down his neck. And there on his face was plastered a maniac, sad, regretful, sorrowful, smile.

The Finn was too stunned to do anything but try to comfort the young micro nation. The 'mother' and 'son' sat together mourning the loss of their friend. While the boy's blood stained their clothes. Bringing with it a sense of dark sin. In their grievance they overlooked a white envelope which lay in solitary placing atop the nightstand next to the small bed.

In simple scrawl was a name written upon it... _Peter Kirkland_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I wanted to try out a death-fic for once and I hope it wasn't too horrible. Anyway this story can end here or review to tell me if you want to know what the letter said. Which if it is published would make this story make more sense than just the pointless death that it is now. Yay I finally edited it a bit more and please go to this stories sequel _Darkness Enveloping Me_ if you are interested to find out how Raivis died.


End file.
